The Misadventures of Puppy Blaine and Kitty Kurt
by Anzel Silver
Summary: So, what would happen if Blaine was a puppy and Kurt was a kitty? We're about to find out. See what trouble Blaine and Kurt get into as they grow up. CP Coulters characters have cameos. I do not own Glee or Cp Coulters characters.
1. Blaine meets Kurt

Wow, my very first fanfic, after all these years of reading. Sorry for getting sentimental but this is awesome. I've put up my stories on Deviantart but this is different. I practically grew up on this website. So, here you go, my very first fanfiction on here. I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own Glee or Cp Coulter's characters that will be making cameos in the near future. Carry on then.

* * *

><p>Blaine Meets Kurt<p>

Everyone knows that all new born babies are very curious about the world around them. This couldn't even be any more true for one, four month old puppy, Blaine. Out of all his brothers and sisters, he was the smallest pup. The owners were very afraid that being the runt of the litter, poor Blaine wouldn't make it a week. But to their joyful surprise, Blaine gained a lot of strength each passing day and was even the first one to actually stand and start moving around. Blaine was the miracle puppy. He was also probably the most annoying, much to the irritation of some of his brothers. They all loved Blaine, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that they liked to sleep while Blaine liked to jump around and try to sing (try being the key word) all through the night. As soon as Blaine was able to move a lot more on his own and the masters let the pups loose, Blaine was the one who decided he wanted to fly and jumped off the couch. Fortunately, one of his masters caught him just in time from hitting the floor.

"He's very energetic," Will said, trying to keep the small dog in his arms, which was hard, considering Blaine kept trying to jump off and try again. Emma giggled, "Someone is going to have to have a lot of patience with this one," calming Blaine down by scratching his ears. Will's brown eyes lighted up, "Did you find potential owners?" His fiance nodded, "Yes, I think Britney and Santana are looking for a dog. So are Rachel and Finn. But Rachel was hoping to get a cat instead so they're still on the fence about it. Some other people from work said they might want to adopt them after I showed them the pictures."

Will sighed, taking over for Emma and petting Blaine's ears. "I wish we could keep them all. They're so cute, Emma." The red head guidance counselor smiled at him sadly, "I know, but you know that we barely have room for one dog, let alone seven. I promise, we'll find them all wonderful homes. And if we're lucky, they might even let you go over and visit them." Will nodded, carrying Blaine back into the pen with his siblings and mother. "And you," he scolded, bringing Blaine's face up to his, "No more trying to jump off the couch. How on earth you got up there in the first place I'll never know, but I don't want any puppy pancakes in the house, understand?"

Blaine yipped, his tail wagging eagerly and then licked Will's nose. He laughed, giving him one last scratch before putting him down in the playpen.

Blaine shook his head, ruffling up his fur that had gotten patted down from all the petting. He barked happily, running over to his brothers and sisters.

"Did you see? I flew, I flew!" he cried, jumping in place. Puck, David and Wes rolled their eyes at him while Tina didn't even look up from playing with her tennis ball. Sam was the only one who spoke up. "How'd you get up there anyways?" he asked, trotting over and laying down in front of his excited brother. Blaine grinned, "I may be small but I can jump real high. But did you see, I flew!" Puck yawned, "No you didn't dummy. Master caught you before you hit the ground. That's not flying."

The small pup's ears went back and whined, "But I almost flew." He heard a gentle laugh from inside the cardboard box at the end of the pen, which made him perk up. "Don't be giving Will and Emma any more hardship, sweetie," someone said from the box. Blaine smiled sheepishly while his siblings giggled behind their paws. He walked over to his mother, sitting in front of her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just wanted to fly." The wise, older dog smiled and motioned him over. Blaine snuggled up to his mother, feeling the warmth of her body covering his own.

"Mama?" he said, "The big people were saying something about getting new homes. Are we going somewhere?" He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth, his mother's eyes suddenly deep with sadness. Then she smiled down at him and said, "Yes. You will sweetie. You and your brothers and sisters will be getting new people like I have Will and Emma. It will be your job to be their for them, to comfort and protect them and love them forever. That's what we're here for. To love and be loved."

Blaine smiled, "I can have someone love me like Will and Emma love you?" She nodded, "Yes. I promise you."

Almost all too soon, came the day for the puppies to leave their mother's side. All the puppies were let out of the pen and outside in the backyard. They all jumped and chased each other or in Puck's case, chased his tail. Sam and Wes played Tug-o-war with a rope but Sam whined that he was cheating since David was pulling for Wes too. Tina barked as Emma threw a ball for her to go fetch and Blaine was being his usual self, jumping around, chasing the flies and other flying insects around the yard.

They barely noticed when more people came into the yard too. Brittany and Santana watched in amusement as Sam kept trying to beat both Wes and David for the rope, but was being badly beaten. They laughed when Sam had enough and just charged in and bowled the other two down. Brittany giggled and scooted over to Sam, scooping him up. "He's so cute," Brittany cooed. Santana took the dog and looked at him at arms length, "His mouth is kinda of big, isn't it?" Brittany pouted, "Please, Santy? I like him. Please?" Santana smiled in submission. She just couldn't say know with both Brittany and a puppy looking up at her with those big eyes. "Alright, we'll take the dog with the huge lips." Brittany squealed and kissed her girlfriend before going off to tell Will they chose the one they want.

Eventually, all the pups were being taken by the people in the yard. Tina was taken by a nice young man who seemed to love to dance. Puck was taken by a man in a wheel chair. Wes and David refused to leave each others side so the next couple that came who wanted Wes also had to take David. Thankfully, they didn't seem to mind a bit. Blaine watched as his siblings were taken away and wondered when would be his turn.

Will was watching Blaine from the window. "Poor Blaine. Didn't you say Rachel and Finn were coming over to see the puppies?"

Emma, who was currently cleaning the dishes, sighed in disappointment, "They said maybe. They got a cat but Finn was really hoping for a dog."

The high school teacher nodded, "Can't we just-"

"Will, I know you love Blaine. You love all the pups, but you heard what our landlady said. One dog per house. And we don't have enough to move. I'm sorry, Will but Blaine has to go. I promise you Blaine will find a nice home. I'll call my mother, she might be interested." Will winced, "Doesn't she already have that giant Rottweiler. Poor guy will be eaten in a day."

They jumped when they heard the doorbell ring. Emma smiled, giggling in excitement, "Maybe we wont have to call my mom. Rachel! Finn! I'm so glad you made it!"

A tall, brunette male and his short wife came in both with opposite expressions. Finn was rocking back and forth on his feet, trying to get a glimpse at any puppies that might be left and Rachel looked annoyed. But she smiled and gave a polite front, "Hi, Ms. Pillsbury. Sorry for coming by so late but Finn insisted on seeing the dogs. Even though I told him it was bad idea, since we recently just adopted a kitten." Finn wasn't listening. As soon as he hugged and shook hands with Emma and Will respectively, he asked, "So are they all gone?" Will grinned, "We have one more left. You're lucky to come by when you did. Come on, he's outside."

Finn ignored his wife's protest and went out to see a very lonely puppy, who decided to try and fly again. He stood on top of one of the lawn chairs and jumped, thankfully only to be caught by Will.

"Gotcha. Heh, sorry about that. This one tends to be a bit of a daredevil. Loves to jump off of stuff. Just the other day, I saw him get up on one of the tables. He's a very good dog, he just happens to think he's a bird."

Finn didn't seem to care. He took Blaine into his arms, a wide and dopey grin plastered on his face. Rachel came out, ready to argue that they couldn't have two animals in their house, when she saw the most adorable thing. Blaine was on his back, barking and yipping while Finn scratched his tummy and laughed when Blaine suddenly jumped up and onto his lap, trying his best to reach up and lick his face. When Finn caught Rachel's eyes, he smiled and said, "Come on Rachel. It won't be that bad. They're both young and will learn to get along. And we can have two pets at the house, I even asked Mr. Locks about it. Please?"

Rachel wanted to tell him that though the dog and cat were still young, it was still in their nature to want to fight. But she couldn't not while Finn had the puppy held up to his chin, both looking at her with those big, droopy brown eyes. The two were almost identical. Rachel bit her lip, "O...okay. BUT!" She held up a hand to pause Finn's celebratory dance. "We have to have a trial period. We'll take the dog and see how he deals with Kurt. If they get along, fine. If they don't, we'll have to bring of them back. Alright?" Finn whooped and kissed Rachel on the cheek, "Yes! Thank you, Rachel! I promise, you won't regret it!" The young Broadway singer rolled her eyes, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She let herself smile though at the way man and man's best friend were currently playing tug-o-war with the old rope. It seemed Blaine was winning too.

By the time the couple got home from the pet store, it was almost eleven. "I still don't understand why you bought all those dog clothes. 1, I thought you didn't like Blaine. And 2, cuffs and a tie? Really?" Rachel sniffed, "I never said I didn't like Blaine. But if he's going to be a Hudson-Berry, he will be the best dressed dog in the entire city.

Blaine didn't know what to make of his new collar/tie. And those little sleeves at the end of his paws. He'd have to get them off sometimes soon but right now, he wanted to sleep. It's been a long day. He liked Finn, that was for sure. Finn was cool and liked to play with him. Rachel, he wasn't sure about. He eyed those little outfits she bought at the store with suspicion.

Finn took out a bed they'd bought at the store and placed it in the kitchen. He also took a bottle of water and an old alarm clock and put it them down too. He read somewhere that those items will help a dog sleep better when they're in a new environment.

Blaine sniffed everywhere, trying to memorize all the new scents in the house. There was one that was bothering him. It smelled like something...he wasn't sure what it smelled like, it was completely new. "Where's Kurt, I want them to meet."

"He's probably already asleep. They'll see each other later. Let's go to bed Finn, you can play with Blaine some more in the morning."

Finn nodded, and carried Blaine over to the bed. "Alright, I'm gonna go. Will told me that you're already somewhat house broken so just bark if you have to go do your business. Welcome to the family, little guy," the man smiled, ruffling the dog's one more time. Blaine whined a bit, wanting to go with him but experience with Will and Emma reminded him that humans had their own play pens. His mother told him never to go in there unless it's an emergency. Well, Blaine thought being lonely was enough of an emergency. He laid his head down on the bed. It was soft and fluffy and white but no where near as warm as his mother was. He cried softly, a sudden rush of loneliness swept him up. He missed his mom. He missed Wes and David, Sam and Tina. He even missed Puck. He wondered how they were all doing now, in new homes and beds. At least Wes and David were together. How he envied them.

He went still when he heard something behind. Ears up, he sniffed the air. It was that scent again. The one he couldn't place. He growled a bit, trying to sound intimidating, even though he was scared out of his wits. "I may be small but I can have strong teeth," he barked, "I'm warning you! I'm like a small, fluffy ninja!" He heard someone giggle. He blinked. Nothing dangerous ever giggled like that.

"You're Blaine right? Finn was talking about you earlier."

"Who are you? Show yourself," Blaine said, getting down in pouncing position.

The other giggled again and jumped from the kitchen counter, right in front of Blaine. The puppy stared, he always wanted to do that but he never landed gracefully. Then he saw the other move into the light. A golden brown kitten with big blue eyes and a green bow tie strolled right up to him, mirth in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked, slowly letting down his defenses. Kurt giggled again and Blaine couldn't help it when his stomach got warm hearing it. He decided right them that he liked hearing the other giggle.

"I'm Kurt," he said.

Blaine tilted his head, "You look funny. I've never seen a dog look like that." The other giggled again. Giggles should have been his name. "I'm not a dog! I'm a cat."

"Oh," he said, as if that cleared everything up. It didn't. He had no idea what a cat was. Kurt smiled, "Cats are kind of like dogs. Except we can climb and jump off from really high places." Blaine's mouth dropped, "I want to do that! Can I be a cat?" Kurt giggled, again for the millionth time. Blaine blushed, thinking he had said something really stupid. Maybe Puck was right, he was a dummy. Though he perked up, tail wagging when he heard Kurt say, "You're funny. Wanna play?" Kurt crouched down and wiggled his tail. Blaine grinned and thus the chase began.

Blaine did his best to keep up with Kurt but Kurt simply jumped onto every piece of furniture in the house with ease. By the end of it, they were both tired and panting heavily.

"You're...really...fast," Blaine said, breathing hard. The kitten smiled, licking it's paw, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. Want to go again?"

Blaine shook his, "No, I'm tired. Wanna sleep." Suddenly, there was a huge bang right outside the apartment door, making Blaine jump. "What was that?" he cried. Kurt tilted his head, "It's the neighbors. They usually get in really late. Rachel always complains about them being too loud. I agree. Why can't everyone be like cats and just be quiet."

Suddenly, Blaine was aware of all the noises in the apartment. Not just the door banging but the air ventalation. The television that was playing upstairs. The honking of horns outside their window. It only made him realize that he was in a new place without Sam or Puck or his mom. He began to cry again and quickly ran back to his bed. Curious, Kurt followed. "Hey what's wrong? Are you sick? I can call Rachel. She usually wakes up when I mewl a lot." Blaine shook his head. "No...I just...I miss my mom."

Kurt lowered his head in sympathy. "Me too. I miss mine too. You know, Rachel rescued me off the street. I was born in a sewer and my mom went to go get food but she never came back. Rachel heard me crying and brought me here. Don't worry, Blaine. You'll like it here. They're really nice and they give you really good food. And Finn gives the best tummy rubs."

Blaine hiccuped and tried to smile but it just couldn't be done. Kurt sighed then said, "Move over." The small dog looked confused but did as he was told, making room for the kitten. Kurt snuggled up to Blaine and he heard and felt the cat purring into his side. "Rachel let me sleep with her and Finn the first night I was here. I guess they thought since you were already used to being in a house that it would be easier for you. Don't worry, I'll stay with you until you're comfortable here. Okay?" Kurt said, rubbing his face to Blaine's.

The pup smiled and snuggled back. 'Maybe it won't be so bad,' was his last thought before entering the land of sleep.

The next morning, Rachel was getting ready to go out to a meeting while Finn was still in bed. She went to the kitchen to make her customary protein shake when something caught her eyes. She almost squealed but contained herself. "Finn!" she stage whispered, shaking her husband awake, "Finn wake up and come see! Do you know where the camera is?" Finn blinked and sat up quickly, "I didn't do it Mom, I swear." Rachel just rolled her eyes, "Finn, come on." She pulled her husband up and into the kitchen. "Rachel it's barely nine in the morning on a Saturday on my day off. Did someone die?" Rachel shook her head, "No, but I'm sure you'll be happy to know that we'll probably have to keep both the cat and the dog."

That sobered him up, "Why do you say that?" Instead of talking, she pointed to the kitchen. Finn looked in and smiled so wide it could split his face in half. Blaine was sprawled on his stomach on the bed while Kurt was sleeping on top of him with one paw under his chin. Rachel squealed as quietly as she could while she took out her Iphone and took a picture. "That is so going on my Facebook and Twitter," she said. Finn pulled her into a hug, "So...they can stay?" Defeated, Rachel sighed, thought not all that sad to have lost the argument, "As long as they can keep up that behavior, they can stay." Finn laughed and picked her up into a kiss.

It was the beginning of a beautiful family.


	2. Blaine and Kurt meet Reed the dormouse

A/N: Glee does not belong to me but to Ryan Murphy and co-creators. Reed belongs to CP Coulter, he's just making a cameo.

Blaine liked his new home. He liked his bed, he liked the food, he liked his new owners. Most of all, he liked Kurt, the kitten. Ever since he moved from his mothers side to the Hudson-Berry house, he had been a bit apprehensive on whether or not he'd be able to fit into his new surroundings. Of course he missed his family, his mother and his brothers and sisters. They will always be a part of him. And for a while, he became a bit depressed, crying at night for his mom or for Will and Emma. However, it all seemed alright in the end, for Kurt would always just stretch out his back, calmly tread his way over to the puppies bed and burrow his face to Blaine's side . All the while, he purred quite loudly since it was probably one of the only things to calm the poor pup down.

Everything seemed okay as long as he had Kurt.

One morning, Blaine woke up a bit earlier than usual, sensing that something was wrong. He stretched out and yawned widely, trying to figure out what was it that was bothering him. Coldness hits him and he realizes that Kurt isn't there. Blaine gasps and looks around frantically. "Kurt? Kurt where are you?" he cried. Kurt never gets up before Blaine. The brown and white mutt was always the one that had to jump on Kurt to get him to get off his lazy bum and play. No wondered he was worried. This wasn't normal at all. Blaine walked around the small apartment, sniffing everything and everywhere to find his little friend. He spots a golden brown tail, lying limply on the ground and carefully walks up to it.

Blaine sniffs the tail and verifies that it is indeed Kurt's tail. "Kurt?" he whimpers, touching the tail with his nose. When it didn't move at all, Blaine started to howl. "Oh no! You're dead! Why Kurt! Why! Why do the good die young!" he wailed, collapsing on Kurt's body while sobbing hysterically. "I'll miss him! I'll miss him so much! His eyes, his nose, his cute little giggle. Why is the world so cruel!"

"I'm asking myself that now. Blaine? Will you please do me a favor and get up so I can breathe?"

Blaine yelped, jumping off the small cat before breaking out in a grin and tackling him down, "Kurt! You're alive!"

The feline grunted. "Ugh, yes I'm alive! And you just scared off my prey!" Blaine sat up, blinking, "Prey?" Kurt rolled his eyes, annoyed, "Yes. I was just in the right position, watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump on this mouse I found but as soon as he heard you, he ran off."

Blaine's ears drooped, tail no longer wagging. "I'm sorry...I thought you were hurt." Kurt sighed then smiled, "I know. I'm sorry for getting mad..." Kurt smirked at him and said, "So...you think my giggle is cute?"

Blaine felt his face grow really warm. He stuttered a bit, not entirely sure what to say in this particular situation. "I...I uhh..."

"You...?"

"I...have to use the bathroom!" he barked, running to Rachel and Finn's bedroom door. Rachel yawned, rolling over in bed, "Finn. Your dog needs to go outside."

Finn groaned, "Why is he my dog? He's your dog too."

"Not before 7 am on my day off, he isn't."

Her husband grunted but got up anyway, walking to the door. Blaine looked up at a half naked Finn, rubbing away the eye junk and sleepiness. Blaine whined, prodding Finn's leg. He laughed quietly, "Alright, alright, I get it. You have to go. Let me open the door for you alright." Blaine whined a bit but was relieved when Finn finally opened the bathroom door.

Blaine was house trained by Will as soon as he was able to move around. That's why he was easily able to go on the newspaper in the bathroom. Nevertheless, everyone has their accidents. The one time he made an "uhoh" as Finn liked to call it, it would be the last. It was traumatizing for Blaine. Rachel had come and saw Blaine in the act and her scream was so high pitched, Blaine's poor sensitive hearing couldn't take it. It was the first and last time he would ever do that anywhere near Rachel or her precious carpets.

Finn waited for Blaine to finish just outside the door. "Why don't you just go in there, yourself?" Rachel had asked once.

"I can't. It's an invasion of privacy."

"He's a dog, Finn, I don't think he'll mind."

"I know but still. It's weird. He's like a little human. I can't do that to him. It's just not cool."

Blaine barked, catching Finn's attention. "You done then, little buddy?" he asked, pushing the door open. Blaine looked up at him, tongue out and tail wagging. "Arf!"

Finn moved into the kitchen where Rachel had finally gotten up and was currently serving herself some cereal. "Hey, Rach. Have you ever noticed that Blaine has eyebrows that look like triangles?"

Rachel looked up from the New York Times then over to Blaine. "Hmm...you're right. So?" Finn shrugged, "Don't you find it a bit weird that a dog even has eyebrows in the first place?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. 'So that's where Kurt got it from,' Blaine pondered, watching the adults talk. "It's just part of Blaine's charm, Finn. It makes him different from other dogs."

Finn smirked, "Charm, huh? You really do like Blaine, don't you?" Rachel took a sip from her coffee cup, "Well of course, I lo-OH MY GOD!" Kurt screeched, jumping up onto the couch while Blaine ran under the table. Finn gasped, "What! What! What's wrong!"

The young Broadway actress pointed at something by the couch, "It's a rat! A rat!" All the males in the household followed Rachel's finger and sure enough, there was a small, brown mouse scurrying down the carpet.

Kurt grinned, "He's mine."

And the race began. The mouse squeaked in terror when a cat started to chase it around the room. Blaine, wanting to help, also started to run for it while Finn took out a broom. Rachel climbed up onto the table, squealing at any sign of the mouse. Finally, the mouse climbed up to the window and ran outside. Finn quickly closed it and collapsed on the bed. "Phew. That sure gets the adrenaline going, doesn't it?" Finn said. Rachel was not amused. "We have rats."

"Come on, Rachel, it was one little mouse. It probably just came through the window when we left it open last night. It's gone now so everything's fine."

"Everything is not fine, Finn. Have you forgotten where we live? New York. And if it has slipped your mind, not only do the greatest Broadway musicals/plays are here but also big, monster sized rats that live in the sewers and can come up in your toilet."

At that, Finn shivered.

Rachel carefully stepped off the table and picked up the phone. "I'm calling an exterminator. We can have rat nests in our walls at this very moment."

"Rats don't give birth in walls. They make nests on ground level or underground."

Rachel stared at him hard, making him blush, "What? I watch Animal Planet sometimes. And the Discovery Channel." Rachel shook her head, "Still, I don't want to take the chance. I'm calling for an exterminator." Finn sighed, usually when his wife made a decision, she sticks to it and nothing will make her budge. Getting Blaine had been on of the very few exceptions.

Speaking of which, the pup was crawling over to Kurt who was looking very irritated. "Kurt. What's an exit mator?"

The cat licked his paw, "It's exterminator. It's a person who comes to somebody's house and kills the pests."

Blaine gave a horrified shriek, "The pets?"

Kurt bopped him on the nose, "Not pets, pests. Like bugs and rodents. Haven't you ever watched The Mousetrap?"

Blaine shook his head, plopping down on the floor. "No. What's a trap?"

"It's like a cage. Anything that can catch the mouse. Sigh. I wish I could have caught that mouse though."

Blaine tilted his head to the side, "Why? It didn't look that yummy."

"Not to eat it. Just catch it. And before you ask why, it's because that's what all cats do. They catch mice. And birds."

Blaine laid down, soaking in this new information. He had no idea cats had to do so many things. It seemed tiring. Especially the bird part, that must be difficult. "Well, if cats chase mice and birds, what do dogs catch?"

Kurt thought a moment, "Hmm...I'm not sure. Cars, I think. I saw it in a movie once...and that guy who brings in the mail." Blaine scrunched up his nose, "Why? He smells like those flowers down by the park. What did Rachel call them? Jeramum?"

His friend shrugged, "I don't know. I don't really like the flowers. Too smelly."

Rachel came walking back in, phone in hand, "This is not an issue I'm willing to discuss Finn. I don't care if rats only give birth in the clouds, I am calling an exterminator just to be sure we don't get an infestation." Finn pouted, (he insisted that he was scowling), "Rachel, it's just one little mouse. And he's gone now. It probably wasn't even a rat. It looked like one of those fancy schmancy rats that people keep for pets. Maybe he ran away from his owner or something." Rachel gave him a look, making him sigh, "Fine. Call the exterminator. Can you just make sure it's one of those humane trap exterminators? I don't want Kurt and Blaine around rat poison. It could hurt them." Rachel smiled warmly, touched by her husbands thoughtfulness. "Yes of course. I don't want to kill it, I just want it gone."

That night while Blaine and Kurt were snuggled in bed, Blaine couldn't seem to get to sleep. He kept thinking about that mouse they saw earlier. "Do you think he has a family?" he asked. Kurt hummed in his sleep, "Who?"

"That mouse. Do you think he has a family?" Kurt frowned, "I don' know...ma'be. Now...sleep. No talkin'." Blaine wanted to say something else but Kurt just climbed on top of him, effectively quieting him. "Guh...Kurt, you're heavy."

Kurt snorted, "Don' call me fat."

"I'm not, I'm just-" Scuff, scuff, scuff. He froze. He thought he heard something by the window. Scuff, scuff, scuff. There it is again. He tries to wiggle his way out from under Kurt but the cat was proving to be quite the heavy opponent. "Kurt," he whispered, "I hear something. And I smell cheese. Not the good kind either like the one on Finn's hot dog. Which by the way is a very inappropriate name for a food."

Kurt grumbled, "Can you please jus' be quie'? Tryin' ta sleep."

"But Kurt, there's someone here! I can hear them!"

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's fur, "Jus' ignore it. Probably jus' da wind." Scurry, scurry, scurry. SQUEAK.

That woke Kurt up. He got off of the pup and looked around, ears up and alert. "Okay...that wasn't the wind."

Squeak.

Kurt crouched down low, ears back, "Don't come any closer! I haven't been declawed yet!"

Blaine heard a terrified squeak and heard someone say, "WAIT!" They both blinked. "Did it just talk?" Kurt asked. Something moved and they saw a huge shadow with big ears and huge paws. Blaine whined and huddled closer to his friend, whom was trying very hard not tremble in fear. Suddenly, out of the shadows came the small mouse they had seen earlier that day. It was reddish brown in color, big brown eyes and a small pink nose that twitched nervously. "Umm...hi," it said in a peculiar high voice. Kurt and Blaine stared at it, then out of nowhere, Kurt pounced, making the mouse squeak in terror. "You dare come back to my home, rodent?" Kurt hissed, attempting to be terrifying. In reality, Kurt's small mewls couldn't even be heard over the television in Rachel and Finn's room. But it was enough to scare the poor mouse. "Wait, wait, wait! I didn't come here for revenge or anything! I just...I just left a few things and wanted to take it back with me!" Kurt didn't let go, growling slightly.

Blaine watched in anticipation. "Well...are you going to eat it?"

The feline made a face at Blaine, "No, of course not."

"Then what are you going to do with it?"

"Umm..."

The mouse chirped up, "Might I make a suggestion and just...let me go?" Kurt looked down at the small rat then huffed, letting the mouse go.

Blaine smiled, tail wagging in relief, "Great! Now that that's all settled, my name's Blaine. And my friend here is Kurt. What's your name?" Kurt shook his head, "I can't believe we're introducing ourselves to a mouse."

Said mouse was looking between them nervously and opted to stay closer to Blaine. In a bold move, he said, "I'm Reed the dormouse. Nice to meet you."

"Listen Reed, if that's your real name, I'm letting you go only because Blaine seems to like making new friends and hates to see others get hurt. But I swear, you bring anymore of your friends into this house, I'll catch and you deal with the exterminator," the cat snarled. Reed gasped and scurried between Blaine's front paws, "There's just me I promise! I don't have anyone else to invite over here. I don't have friends."

Blaine's jaw dropped, "You don't have friends? Well that's it then! We'll be your friends! Won't we Kurt."

Kurt just looked at him as if he grew a second head. "I can't be friends with him! He's a mouse!"

"So?"

"It's against the laws of nature."

"I never studied law, so I wouldn't know. Come on, look at him, he's so small and fluffy. Like a cotton ball!"

"Blaine, he's a rat! A rat is a rat is a rat! Remember what Rachel said!"

"Excuse me," a meek little voice interrupted their conversation.

"What?" both parties yelled, making poor little Reed stutter as he spoke, "I-I was...was j-just wondering...if...if Kurt c-c-can be f-friends with B-b-blaine, why can't he b-b-be friends with m-me?"

Both pets blinked their eyes at him. "What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"W-well...if I'm not mistaken, Blaine is dog, yes?" He nodded in agreement. "And Kurt is a cat."

"What's your point, mouse?" Kurt snapped. Reed jumped a little but courageously kept going, "W-well...dogs and cats are like m-mice and c-c-cats. They hate each other b-because w-we're different."

Blaine laughed, "What are you talking about? Kurt's my best friend! Ask anybody we know! Well, no don't do that. The only ones we know is Finn, Rachel and that guy who gives us our mail."

"But it's true!" Reed said, gaining more strength in his voice, "Cats and dogs hate each other! It's weird seeing you two together. I've been watching you play around as if you're practically brothers from the same litter but that can't be. You're different."

Kurt looked affronted, "Just because we look different and like different things doesn't mean we can't be friends. That's just stupid."

Blaine smirked, "Oh really? So, it doesn't matter what or who your, it shouldn't stop you from being with the people you like?" Kurt nodded vigorously, "That's right."

"Doesn't matter if you're boy or girl. Cat or dog...mouse, even?"

"That's ri-...you little sneak." Blaine beamed, looking mighty proud of himself. Kurt sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright. We'll...try to be friends with the rat...I mean Reed." Blaine whooped, rolling around on the floor, singing, "We have a new friend! We have a new friend! Reed, how would you like to live with us. You don't have friends or family right? You can be our family." Reed looked up at the excitable puppy and turned to look at the irritated kitty, looking for disapproval. As if this were a giant joke and someone was about to yell, "JUST KIDDING!" and throw him out into the cold and lonely streets of New York. When none came, Reed smiled for the first time since the pets have met him and said, "I'd love to!"

Blaine grinned and started jumping again. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine but smiled to himself. Then he gasped softly, "Wait. What about the exterminator? Rachel called him and he'll be here in the morning." Blaine stopped his dancing and plopped on the ground with a thud, now worried, "Oh right. The traps."

Reed trembled, "Traps?" Blaine nodded, still thinking. "Oh! You can hide in small places right? Well, there's this hole by the wall in the dark corner of there where Rachel can never seem to reach and clean. You can hide there and we'll call you when the exterminator goes home." Reed nodded and thanked him, running off into the small corner. Kurt blinked, "Would it really work?"

Blaine shrugged, "Worth a try, right?" Kurt shook his head, "Blaine, you are so weird." Blaine laughed, "Yeah, but you love me anyway, right?" Kurt didn't say anything but walked back to bed, stretching out his back and laying himself on the very tiny futon. Blaine poked Kurt, his voice seeping with panic, "You do love me, right?" Silence. "Kurt!" The cat just giggled and moved over for Blaine to lay down, "Good night, Blaine."

The next day, just like Kurt said, the exterminator came in started to set up the mouse traps. Finn took Kurt and Blaine out back in their little yard just outside the apartment building to give the guy some time to work without interruptions.

"Do you think Reed will stay in that hiding spot?" Blaine asked, when he came back with the ball Finn made him fetch earlier. Kurt just shrugged, licking his front paw, "I don't know. We'll find out soon enough."

When they got back into the apartment, Rachel looked extremely ticked and the man was just smiling apologetically, "Sorry, miss, but I looked everywhere. There is no mouse in sight or in the walls, none that I can see. You're apartment is pest free." Rachel groaned, "Fine. Thank you for your time." Finn waited for the guy, his name was Bill, to leave before grinning triumphantly. "Do not look at me like that, Finn Hudson." Her husband shrugged, "I didn't say anything."

Blaine and Kurt ran over to the corner and called out for Reed. They waited a few moments and were relieved to see the brown fur ball crawling hesitantly out to greet them. Blaine grinned, "Don't leave the corner just yet. Rachel is still there and she can call the exterminator at any moment. Just hide for a bit. We'll bring you some food later on." Reed smiled, his stomach growling slightly, "Thanks."

The two pets wandered off into the living room, lying on the carpet, feeling lazy from all that hard(?) they've done since yesterday. Kurt rolled on his back, "Why did you insist on keeping Reed safe, Blaine?"

The dog looked up, "I guess...well, Reed's like us too you know. He didn't really have a home or someone to truly love him. I thought, maybe I could be that for him. Everyone deserves a family."

Kurt smiled, his eyes closing for a quick cat nap, "For the record Blaine. I do love you."

Blaine's tail wagged, making a loud thumping sounds on the carpet, "Really? Is it because I'm awesome? Which parts?"

"You're pushing it, Blaine."


	3. Blain and the Crazy Crow

A/N: Reed and Dwight do not belong to me but to the lovely CP Coulter. Glee also does not belong to me or I would eff it up. :)

Blaine was having the time of his life. He absolutely loved being with Finn outside in the little patch of grass next to the apartment building, waiting for Finn to the throw the ball. "Alright, Blaine, want the ball? Ya want the ball?" Finn said, laughing as Blaine jumped up and down.

"Yes I want the ball, I want the ball. Come on, Finn, just throw it already, throw the ball!" Blaine yipped excitedly, his tail wagging at a speed that was way over the limit. Finn grinned and threw his arm, "Go get it!"

Blaine ran in the direction of where he thought the tennis ball went, only to find that he couldn't see it. "Where did it go? Did the ball disappear? Oh my God, the ball is magic!" Blaine shouted, running around like a mad dog trying to find the object. His owner laughed, ball still in his hand. "Hey Blaine," he called, making the small puppy look up, "There it is!" Blaine looked the other way when Finn threw the ball for real, accidentally hitting Blaine's head with it. Blaine looked down and saw the ball at this feet. "I FOUND IT! LOOK FINN, I FOUND THE BALL! IT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!"

The tall brunette laughed, watching the thrilled puppy pounce on the ball and brought it back to Finn, looking suspiciously proud of himself.

He heard Rachel sigh behind him, petting Kurt who was on the picnic table, "Finn, stop doing that to Blaine, it's mean."

"I'm sorry but it's so funny. And look at him, he's so happy," said the older man, throwing the ball again. Kurt eyed Blaine, running as fast as his little legs can carry him to catch that germ infested toy. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling when Blaine whooped and laughed merrily for finally catching up with the toy. Kurt jumped down from the table, feeling the grass between his paws. He sniffed at it curiously.

"Come on, Finn, the foods going to get cold if you don't sit."

At the mention and the smell of food, both Finn and Blaine stopped what they were doing and ran over to the table. "Yes! Hot dogs and beans. Where have you been all my life?" Finn said, pouring the mustard on his. Rachel scrunched up her nose, "Finn, that is way too much. You have to cut back. Remember what happened to your dad."

"I'll be careful," Finn said, taking a giant bite of his hotdog. Rachel shook her head then set down a sausage for Blaine, "There you go, honey."

Blaine chomped happily on his meal, making Kurt cringe, "I can't believe you can eat that."

"What?" Blaine said with his mouth full, "It's really good! And Finn says it's not really a dog, so it's okay." Kurt shook his head when he froze. He narrowed his eyes, something smelled familiar. He frowned, "The darn mouse."

Blaine looked up, "Reed? Where?"

"Can you smell the stench?" Kurt grimaced. Blaine pouted, "Don't be mean. So, where is he?"

"Over there, by that tree..."

Blaine grinned, "Well come on, let's go say hello." He trotted off without waiting for Kurt, knowing he would come with him regardless. The small cat sighed, "Fine. Only because you're so adorable."

Blaine turned around suddenly, "What was that?" Kurt smiled, "Nothing. Lead on, then."

The small mutt shrugged. When they got to the tree, Blaine was about to yell out a hello when he suddenly heard a screech from the branches above. "Oh my, what was that?" Blaine yelped. Reed turned and smiled to see his friends, "Hello Blaine. Hello Kurt. Nice day, isn't it?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, yeah we were just playing around with the ball. What are you doing out, Reed? I thought you didn't like sunlight?"

Reed shrugged, as far as a mouse could shrug, "As long as I'm in the shade, I'll be fine."

They heard an incredulous snort from the trees again, "Y-you're friends with these...theses...predators, Reed?"

"Who are you calling a predator?" Blaine barked, insulted. Then he blinked, "Umm, Kurt? What's a predator?" Kurt ignored him, "And who are you? Where are you? Show yourself."

"And get myself eaten? No way."

"It's alright, Dwight. They wont hurt you. They're friends of mine. I promise, they don't eat birds," Reed squeaked out, though he still felt nervous around Kurt. Said source of concern bared his teeth a bit in an intimidating grin. Dwight puffed up his feathers, hopping a bit more up the branch. "It's alright, come on," Reed tried to persuade the bird. "Fine. But I'll only stay in the tree so I'm not in near distance of that cat." Kurt just shrugged, licking his paw, "I can climb trees, you know." Blaine nudged him, "Shh, you'll scare him."

Reed tried to change the subject, "So, Dwight, you were talking about how you lost your nest?"

Dwight was immediately distracted, "Oh yeah! So there I was, minding my own business, settling down in my nest for the night, like I do every night, when I suddenly hear something in the wind. It isn't the normal sounds either. It sounded like a moan. Oooooh, like that. It was a horrible, gut wrenching sound." Reeds eyes were big and shining, "Weren't you scared?" Dwight snorted, his feathers puffed up proudly, "Of course not. Nothing scares me."

"Meow."

"Ahhh!"

Kurt laughed, happy at both his climbing abilities and silent stealth. He had climbed the tree while the crow was distracted and waited for the right moment to scare the feathers off of that raving crow. Blaine frowned, "Not funny." Kurt just stuck out his tongue, laying on the branch, his tail swishing below him. Dwight scowled up at him, having fallen from the tree, but Reed urged to go on.

"Right, anyways. So there I was, trying to find where that noise was coming from. It got quiet though and I thought it was gone. But then...it was in my face.

Blaine had sat down, watching in apt attention, "What was?"

"A ghost!"

Blaine and Reed gasped, while Kurt rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing that a lot. "Oh please. There are no such things as ghosts."

"Are too! I saw it! A big, white ghost, coming right for me. I couldn't let it get to me so I flew up onto the roof. I tried to fight it off with rocks and sticks but it was clever and avoid all my attacks-"

"Wait, let's say this ghost was real. Wouldn't it be transparent so either way, rocks and sticks wouldn't harm it anyway?" Kurt asked, raised a brow.

Blaine shushed him and Dwight continued,"And the ghost came down and took my nest!" Dwight squawked, his feathers flying around as the panicked bird exaggerated wildly with his wings. Blaine looked at him with awe, his eyes as big as saucers. "What's a ghost?" he asked, his voice tinged with fear, while Reed was clinging to every word and nodded eagerly. Their feline friend let his head thump on the tree trunk next to him and muttered, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"And so now, I'm out going around, trying to find a new nest. It's going to be a while, but I'm sure I can find one."

The pup tilted his head, "Hang on. Nests...they're those things that birds sit in and go to sleep in, right?"

"Yes, Blaine. They're birds homes," Kurt said, pawing at a fly that flying around his head.

Blaine brightened, "Well then, problem solved! There's this bird that used to sleep on our fire escape and made a nest next to the window. She's gone now, left to live somewhere on the upper east side, she said. It's abandoned. You can sleep there!"

Kurt froze then jumped out of the tree, the branch wasn't that far off the ground, "Wait, no, no, no, Blaine." Kurt pulled Blaine away by the scruff, away from the mouse and crow. "Blaine, what are you doing? Don't tell him about that nest! He'll want to live there."

"What's wrong with that? He seems nice."

"He's crazy!"

"Nuh uh! He saw a ghost and fought it! That's amazing!"

Kurt stared at him blankly, "Please tell you're joking."

"Come on, Kurt, you can't just leave him without a home. You know more than anything about that."

The kitten scowled fiercely, "That is a low blow...fine! Let that psycho bird sleep next to our window. But if he keeps me up with his squawking, I'll eat him."

Blaine smiled, "No you wouldn't. You hate the taste of birds. Too many calories or something."

Kurt just humphed. If he could cross his arms, he would have.

"So...is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, fine."

Blaine whooped and for some reason jumped on Kurt and start chewing on his ear.

"Kuuuuuuuuuurt! Kurt, I love you Kurt! You are so, totally awesome!"

Kurt blushed slightly, but frowned at his friends antics. He also wondered why it didn't hurt when Blaine chewed on his ear, "I love you to Blaine. But stop this right now."

Blaine grinned, "Sorry, but your ears look so chewy."

"That's nice, I'll remember that when you fall asleep and I decide to claw your tail," Kurt said, strutting away with his own tail high up in the air. Blaine laughed then looked uncertain, "Wait...you were kidding, right? Right? Kurt!"


	4. Blaine the Hero

A/N: Wow this is getting annoying. If you don't know yet, I do not own Glee and any cameos from CP Coulters characters are also not mine. Sorry for the scare, just had to do a few adjustments.

Blaine was excited. Blaine was always excited, Kurt could tell you that, but today was a different kind of excitement. This was, we're-finally-getting-out-of-the-house, excitement. They were going to Central Park for the first time ever and Blaine was just a huge ball of energy. So much so that even Finn was starting to feel it. Literally, on his leg.

"Aww, Blaine, you have gotta stop doing that!" Finn said, wincing at the fluid running down his ankle and into his sandal. Blaine whimpered, curling up into a ball. He couldn't help it. Excitement plus full bladder equals, no shoe or leg is safe. Thankfully, Finn was wearing shorts so his clothes were still dry, but he did have to change his footwear. Rachel didn't seem to mind, since they were outside and she never did like those sandals anyway.

"Come on, the Park awaits!" Rachel said, smiling her 100 watt smile as she carried Kurt in his kitty carriage. Finn came down and eyed the carriage in confusion, "Are you sure it's okay to take Kurt to the park with us? I'm sure he'd be fine staying at home for a bit."

Rachel gasped, pulling the carriage closer to her chest, "Don't say that! That's animal discrimination! Besides, you and I both know that Blaine would be a big mopey mess if we left his best friend at home."

Rachel put the carriage down for a bit and Blaine ran over to it, looking at Kurt through the cage.

"You alright, Kurt?" Blaine asked. He never did like the carriage thing. It looked too small. Kurt just yawned, licking his paw, "Yes, I'm alright, Blaine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine in here. It's a lot safer." Blaine wrinkled his nose, "Alright..."

Kurt smiled and poked his paw out of one of the small holes in the door, bopping Blaine's nose. "You worry too much. I'm fine. I'm a lot stronger than I look, you know."

Blaine rubbed his nose, "Yeah I know. My tail is still feels like it's healing."

Kurt giggled, "You shouldn't have tried chewing my ears."

"Let's go then, off to the Park!" Rachel said, picking Kurt's carriage and putting him into the car. Finn sighed but smiled, "Come on Blaine. Time to for a little trip."

The car ride was a new experience. Sure, he's been in the car before but he was smaller back then and was sort of afraid of it. But now that he was bigger (bigger than before anyway, he was still pretty small for a nine month old pup), he jumped up into Rachel's lap and let his head out the window to feel the air go through his fur. "This feels great!" he barked, "Kurt, you so have to try this!"

"No," Kurt meowed from his comforter inside the carriage, "I'm good here, thanks. You do that for the both of us, okay?"

"Sure. But I'm telling you, you don't know what you're missing!" Blaine let his tongue hang out and almost peed again but managed to catch himself when he remembered whose lap he was in. That would not be a pretty scene, especially how close Blaine was to Rachel's mouth and how high she can scream. Like a banshee, whatever that is. He heard Finn say it after Rachel told him off about how she fell in the toilet again. She was pretty short for the average person.

Blaine barked in joy when he saw the green grass and trees and oh so many people. He knew they were there. Rachel held him down, "Stop that Blainey. We're almost there, just let me put this on you, okay?"

Rachel took out a red leash and clipped it on Blaine's collar. Blaine didn't really like the leash. He had it on before when Finn took him around the outside of the apartment but always let him off when they were safely in the fenced area.

Finn took a hold of Blaine's leash while Rachel carried Kurt over to the restricted area for dog owners. "Here we go," Rachel said, putting the carriage onto the grass while she took out a blanket from her bag. "Do you think it'll be alright to let Blaine off his leash?" Finn asked. "Not yet. I don't want him to run off. Let him run around a bit until he's used to his surroundings. If he's really good and stays where he's supposed to, then maybe I'll let him off the leash," she said, taking Kurt out of his carriage. "Hey, that's not fair. Kurt gets to roam around without a leash, why can he go out and about and Blaine can't?"

"Because, Finn, cats are different than dogs. Kurt has no interest in going too far away from here where there's food. And even if he does roam off, cats are better at coming back than dogs are. Besides, Kurt's not going anywhere without Blaine and Blaine's not going anywhere at all, so there are no worries."

"You really thought this through, haven't you?" Finn asked, looking at his short wife in awe. Rachel kissed him chastely, "That's why you married me. To always make sure you never forget anything. I'm the perfectionist, remember?"

Finn chuckled, "That's not the ONLY reason I married you."

Rachel smiled, "Well there's also my impeccable voice, my flexibility, my very open minded family."

"Not to mention you're very, very sexy."

Rachel gave him a look.

"And smart, very, very smart."

She grinned, "Thank you, sweetie. Now, can you please go to the car and get the basket with the food. I forgot to bring it with me."

Finn laughed, "Ahh, so you CAN forget things, sometimes!"

Rachel scoffed, but laughed all the same, "Shut up and go get the food!"

Her tall husband just laughed and saluted her, "Right ma'am."

"Don't call me that! It makes me feel old."

Blained hopped around the blanket, close to Kurt who was laying on the blanket on his back, letting the sun warm his tummy. "What are you doing, Kurt? We have a whole park to play in! You can't sleep now!"

"Watch me," Kurt yawned, stretching his legs up into the air.

Blaine pouted and snuggled up against Kurt's side, whimpering, "Please, Kurt? I'll be you best friend."

"You're already my best friend."

"I'll never chew on your ears again."

"You're not going to, after what I did to your tail."

The mutt climbed over him, resting his head on Kurt's chest, looking up with big, watery brown eyes. "Ugh, not the eyes, anything but the eyes," Kurt groaned. "Fine. I'll play with you. But only for a little bit! Then we take a nap in the sun."

"Deal!"

"And anyways, how are you going to go around exploring when you have your leash on?"

"Easy!" Blaine said. He put his head to the ground and his paws at his neck. He wiggled and pushed and wiggled some more until, 'POP', the collar came off. "They never could get a collar small enough for my neck," Blaine said, looking proud of himself. "You are so in trouble," Kurt giggled.

Blaine just grinned, "I live for danger!" The kitten crouched down in his pouncing position. "Oh, really?" he purred, narrowing his eyes. Blaine's eyes widened, "Uh oh." Kurt jumped on Blaine, who tried his best to run away. They laughed as they rolled around in the grass, not too far from the blanket. "Ahh! Someone tag me!" Blaine yelled, as Kurt pounced on his back. "If you haven't noticed, Blaine, we're the only ones here. By the way, I'm winning."

"Not for long!" Blaine pushed Kurt off him and ran to chase him. "Arf, arf!"

Kurt laughed, running from Blaine. He was looking behind his shoulder and didn't notice that he was heading into someone. "Oof!" Kurt fell back onto his back, "Ow..."

"Watch it!"

Kurt pouted, "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

His senses were going haywire when he looked into the eyes of the other dog. It was a mastiff and he was huge. Almost twice his size, if not more. And he was not happy at all. Kurt gulped, slowly backing away.

The mastiff sneered, "What are you doing here, cat? Didn't you hear? It's a dog only area. No stupid cats allowed!"

Kurt yelped, trying to ran away. The other dog stepped on his tail to keep him from running away. "Where are you going? Now that you're here, why not play? I can always use another chew toy!" Kurt cried out in fear, "Get off my tail, you barbarian!" He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. The dog growled, baring his teeth, "What did you say!"

Kurt curled into a ball, waiting for the bite but it never came. He heard someone yelp and his tail was released. Blaine covered Kurt with his body, pulling him away from the bully. Kurt never saw Blaine so angry before. His teeth were revealed and he was snarling dangerously, "Stay away from my friend!"

The other dog looked confused, "Friend? He's no friend! He's a cat! Cats are no friends of dogs! They're the enemy! They're nothing like us!"

"I don't care what he is. He is my friend and you will not hurt him anymore. Get out of here, stupid mutt!"

The mastiff started barking and was about to jolt forward with his fangs at the ready. Blaine was crouched in defense, ready for whatever the other dog was about to do, when he felt hands pick him up under his stomach. "Shoo! Shoo you violent, thing you, shoo! Leave my poor kitty and puppy alone, you monster!" Rachel yelled, trying to get the mastiff to leave. She held Kurt to her side in her other arm. Blaine sighed in relief. Whatever bravado he had up when they were in the face of evil was gone the minute he knew Rachel was there to help.

An African American man came bounding over, picking the mastiff up. "Hey, hey, what are you doing, you crazy lady?"

Rachel ignored the comment, "Is that your dog?"

"Yes he is and I'd appreciate it if you didn't attack him!"

Rachel gasped, "Attack him! He was ready to hurt my pets! You should have that monster on a leash!"

"What about you! And...is that a cat? What the hell are you doing, bringing a cat to a dog park?"

"It's not a dog park. It's a free country so never mind you about my cat. You just keep that...that...demon dog away from my babies!"

Another woman came running up behind the man, worry lines around her beautiful almond colored eyes, "Azimio, honey? What's going on?"

The man, Azimio, just glared at Rachel, "This psycho was kicking Dave!"

"I was not! Your dog was about to eat my Blaine and Kurt!"

"You exaggerating little-"

"Azimio, sweetie," the woman said nicely before her voice turned cold, "Don't be rude."

The man shut up but still glared knives and daggers at Rachel. "Honey, you and I both know that Dave has been a bit restless lately. He's chased the mailman countless of times, chewed up the furniture and chased our neighbors cat up a tree at least three times this week. He has to be trained properly."

Azimio blinked and started begging to his wife, "But...but Dave is just a baby."

Blaine and Kurt shared a look. That massive fur ball was a puppy?

"I know that. He still needs to be trained or else we can't keep him. I'm sorry, miss. We'll be on our way now. We'll be sure to keep Dave on a leash from now on," the wife said, pulling Azimio by the arm, "Come on, hon. Let's go back to our picnic. Natalie wants to play tea party with you."

Dave, the mastiff pup, stared at the three of them with both anger and if you looked closely, a little bit of jealousy.

Rachel nodded and marched back to the blanket, immediately putting the collar back on Blaine's neck and making sure it was tight enough so he wouldn't be able to escape.

Rachel picked Blaine up to her face, "Now you listen to me, mister. If you ever, EVER do that again, I swear, you'll be sleeping in the janitor's closet downstairs for a week, is that understood?"

Blaine just looked at her with an innocent face and licked her cheeks and nose. "Gah, Blaine! Stop that!" Rachel laughed. She sighed, putting him in her lap, "You scared me. Don't do that again, okay?" Blaine just settled in, glad to be safe and sound from that giant puppy.

Kurt curled up into a ball near Rachel. All he wanted to do now was sleep, possibly until the next day. But before he did that, he had to one thing to do.

When Finn finally got back from the car, ("Where the hell have you been? It's been almost thirty minutes!" "Sorry, but the football game was on the radio.") Rachel was able to tell Finn what had happened and he comforted her by saying, "At least we won't have to see him again."

Blaine was obedient and kept his leash and collar on for the rest of the day, not trying once to get out. Kurt moved closer to him, bringing him a sausage. "Here, I don't like them very much," he said. Blaine smiled and took it gratefully.

"Umm..Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Come rescue me? You could have just ran to Rachel and gotten her. Why did you have to go and put yourself in danger like that?"

Blaine chewed slowly, "You're my best friend, Kurt. He was going to hurt you. I couldn't let him. It would have killed me. I love you too much to not protect you."

Kurt blushed and smiled. He was so glad to have a friend like Blaine. He rubbed his head against Blaine's chin, purring loudly, "I love you too, Blaine. Thank you."

Flustered, Blaine forgot to chew thoroughly and just ate the entire sausage in one gulp. "Heh heh. You're welcome Kurt. Hey does this make me a hero?"

Kurt shrugged, "Not really. But you're my hero."


	5. The Meeting of the Squirrels

Hi! Sorry for the long wait, I've had stuff to do...** But I am back and here is the next rendition of MOPB!

DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! I, again, do not own Glee, that right is given to Ryan Murphy and his posse. I am just a lowly fangirl who likes to take his characters and turn them into cute and adorable baby animals. ON THAT NOTE, given the fact that I am supposed to put this up on every chapter I must also inform you that I do not own CP Coulters characters which at time to time appear in here. I don't own them I just use them to my amusement. So if you see sneaky squirrels in here, they are not mine, they are Cp's. Please go read her wonderful story Dalton. I love it and if you love Glee and Klaine or even if you don't it's still a good fic, so go check it out. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

Ever since the incident at the park, Blaine had become very protective of Kurt. Really overprotective. To the point of annoyance. At first Kurt liked the attention and the concern. It was cute how Blaine was always watching out for him. But now it was just irritating.

"Blaine, the bowl is not going to come alive and attack me," Kurt said with a deadpan expression as Blaine sniffed his bowl of food suspiciously. "I don't know Kurt," Blaine said, "That bowl smells fishy."

"It's tuna, Blaine. Like I eat every night."

Kurt pushed Blaine aside easily with his bum and started to eat, ignoring Blaine's protest. The small puppy pouted, "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

Kurt smiled and licked Blaine's cheek, "I know. Thanks."

Blaine started to blush then cringed, "Eww, now my fur smells like tuna."

"That's what you get for getting in the way of me and my food," Kurt said, going back to his dinner.

Blaine wasn't the only one who was still fretting over the park visit.

"I can't believe some people are so irresponsible with their pets," Rachel said, for the millionth time that week. Finn was getting sick of it. "I know, babe. That guy was a jerk. But he apologized."

Rachel shook her head, "No. No he didn't. His wife made him. What kind of man lets his wife control him and boss him around like that?"

Finn idly thought to himself, 'Me.' He wisely kept his mouth shut.

"I hope they take that monster dog of theirs to a training school. You should have seen this thing, Finn! It was huge! I could not believe it was only a puppy."

"You said it was a Mastiff, right?" Finn asked, "They usually get pretty big after a couple of months."

Rachel nodded and looked down at her feet where Kurt and Blaine were eating their food. Smiling, Rachel picked Blaine up and cuddled him gently. She did not want to pick up throw up today. "I'm so glad Blaine won't ever be that big."

Finn looked at Blaine curiously, "What kind of dog is Blaine, anyway?"

Rachel frowned and looked at Blaine more carefully, "Hmm...I remember Will saying that he's a terrier mix...Emma mentioned that he had some poodle in there somewhere."

Finn chuckled, "No wonder Blaine is so small." Rachel smiled and kissed Blaine's silky head, "I don't care. I'm glad he's so tiny."

With one more kiss on the nose, Rachel set Blaine down, where Kurt had been watching in amused curiosity. At first anyways. Now he was just amused.

"Aww, good thing you'll always be pocked sized, Blaine."

Blaine growled, "Shut up. You'll see! I'll grow into the biggest dog who's ever lived! I'll be like the dog on tv!"

Kurt licked his paw, "Which one?"

"The big, red one."

"Clifford?"

"No the one that makes a bunch of noise and goes saves people in the fires."

"Blaine, that's a firetruck."

"Oh...can I be a firetruck?"  
>Kurt patted his head, "I think you should stay out of the sun and drink lots of water, Blaine."<p>

The next day, Finn took Blaine and Kurt out in their area next to the apartment building. That was nice. Blaine did like the park, contrary to Kurt's belief, but he'd rather stay closer to home before venturing into the real world anytime soon. Blaine was sniffing the grass, glad to be on familiar territory. His owner grinned and took a Frisbee and held it out for Blaine to see. Blaine went mad, "Throw it, Finn! Come on, throw it! I want it! I want to play with it, whatever that thing is! I have no idea but it's round and it's red and it's shiny and just throw it already!" Blaine practically screamed, jumping up and down, as high as his little legs could do so. Kurt watched from his designated seat on the table. He sighed at Blaine, shaking his head. What was so great about a Frisbee? It didn't do anything. It just sat there. And why go fetch it. Couldn't Finn just get it himself? Sometimes, Kurt just couldn't understand dogs. But, he admitted to himself, he thought it was adorable the way Blaine bounced excitedly like that.

Finn threw the Frisbee and Blaine was on the chase. He pounced on the toy and growled as he bit into it. "You'll never see the light of day again, you mysterious thing you!" Blaine cackled, though it was a bit mumbled as he was chewing on the contraption. Finn scratched his head, "Blaine, no, you're supposed to bring it back not attack it with furry fury!" Blaine wasn't listening and kept chewing and started to throw it around in his teeth.

His owner exhaled loudly, throwing his arms in the air. "I give up. Do what you gotta do, dude," he said. Rachel came out with a bottled water and bowls for the pets. "Having fun, Finn?" she asked, setting down the bowls and pouring water for Kurt to drink. She petted his back while he lapped up. Finn shrugged, "Blaine doesn't exactly know the concept of fetch. Look." He pointed at Blaine, who was still wrestling with the Frisbee. Rachel laughed, "He's just a puppy, Finn. Once you train him, he'll be fetching the paper for you in no time."  
>"We still get the paper?"<p>

So while the happy and one sided confused couple bickered about the morning paper, Kurt dropped down to the grass, walking over to Blaine who was still chewing on the Frisbee. "Blaine, you do know that it's not alive and will not hurt anyone if you just put it down, right?" he asked. Blaine shook his head, "You never know, Kurt. You never know."  
>Kurt just sighed and laid down on the grass, already tired just watching Blaine get excited over a piece of plastic. He yawned and started to paw at a leaf that was floating in the wind.<p>

Blaine just sat there, chewing his new best friend, when he heard them.  
>"Tee hee hee hee hee."<br>He stiffened when he head it again, "Tee hee hee." He sniffed the air, cautiously. "Tee hee hee."  
>The pup growled and stood up, looking for the sound of the snickering. Then he saw them. He was off.<p>

Kurt opened his eyes wearily when he felt Blaine move. "Blaine, where are you going?"  
>"Can't you hear them, Kurt!" Blaine asked, running over to the tree. "Hear what?" Kurt asked lazily.<br>"The snickering! I hear someone laughing at me! It's high pitched and annoying!"  
>"Probably imagining things, Blaine," Kurt said, trying to reason with him. Though he wasn't trying hard enough, he had laid back down on the grass and was almost half asleep when suddenly, he was rudely awoken by Blaine's yipping. "Blaine! The tree is not going to eat you! I told you that leaves falling off the branches is normal!"<br>"Not that! Fluffy rats! Big fluffy rats with bigger and fluffier tails!" Blaine yelled, starting to run around the tree. 

Sighing rather dramatically, Kurt got up and stretched his back out before trotting over to Blaine who was still barking up at the tree. He plopped himself down next to him and looked up to the tree branches. "Blaine?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What exactly are you barking at?"  
>"Can't you see them! The fluffy rats!"<br>Kurt pouted then narrowed his eyes. It was high noon so the sun was beaming down, making it hard to see. He saw two little shadows race across the branch, though. "I see something."  
>He heard the snickering that Blaine had been complaining earlier and then Blaine was running. Two, brown fluff balls were scuttling in front of Blaine who was doing everything he could to chase them. But they were super quick. Kurt rolled his eyes.<br>"Blaine! Stop chasing those dang squirrels!"  
>"I can't help it, Kurt! It's like they're calling me!"<br>Blaine suddenly stopped, "Wait...what are squirrels?"  
>"What are squirrels!"<br>Kurt and Blaine turned their heads over at the two fur balls who now looked indignant. They ran over to the two pets and huffed, "We are squirrels! It's like saying what's a dog?"  
>"Or what a cat," said the other.<br>Kurt asked, "And you may be?"

"I'm Tweedle Dee!" said one.  
>"And I'm Tweedle Dum!" said the other.<br>"And we are the Tweedle brothers!"

"Yeah, I saw that movie too. What are you real names?" Kurt asked, though he no longer looked interested and rather was thinking when dinner would be ready.  
>The first squirrel huffed his fur, thought Kurt nor Blaine could really tell the squirrels apart. They looked exactly alike. "I'm Ethan if you must know. And that's my brother, Evan."<br>"Hello!"  
>"Hi!" Blaine yipped, no longer angry but happy to be meeting new friends, "I'm Blaine. And this is my friend Kurt. Say hi, Kurt!"<br>Kurt raised a brow but bowed his head a bit. "Hello. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going to have a drink. Rachel will be wanting us to come back soon. And I for one don't want to miss-AHH!" As Kurt was walking away and talking at the same time, he had been looking over his shoulder and didn't notice the small hole in the ground, falling straight in. Alarmed, Blaine raced over to see if his friend was alive. "Kuuuuurt! Are you okay down there! Meow if you can hear me!"  
>"Blaine, the hole is only a couple of feet deep. I can hear you just fine," Kurt said unamused. The squirrels looked down at him and started laugh hysterically. Poor little Kurt had dirt and mud sticking to his fur, not to mention rain water had drenched him completely.<br>"Look at him! He looks like a drenched rat!"  
>"Doing well down there, kitty?"<br>That sent the squirrels back into hysterics.  
>Kurt snarled, "You wait until I get out of here and get my claws in you!"<p>

Kurt tried to climb the side of the hole and pull himself up but couldn't seem to do it. His claws were not sharp enough to hold onto the wet dirt and the mud was too heavy on his fur. He felt fat, much to his shock. He slid back down the little hill, his belly getting even more covered in filth and meowed pathetically up to Blaine and to whoever else could hear him. Blaine whimpered, feeling helpless that he couldn't save his best friend when he saw his Frisbee nearby.

"I have an idea! I'll be right back, Kurt. Stay put!"  
>"Where is he supposed to go?" asked one of the squirrels.<br>Kurt nodded in agreement with him. Sometimes, Blaine could be rather oblivious to the obvious. But Kurt loved him anyway.  
>Blaine came back with the Frisbee and held it out for Kurt to grab on. "Here Kurt!"<br>Shrugging, not knowing what else to do, he took hold of the Frisbee with his teeth and claws. Blaine did his best to pull him up but what he did not count on was Kurt being so heavy. He grunted, trying his best to pull him back up, but it was just too hard. "Hold on Kurt! Let me just..." he panted slightly. "Kurt, I think all the fish has gone to your hips."  
>Kurt growled, "You just wait until I get back up there, Blaine Puppy."<p>

"We'll help you!" the squirrels said, placing themselves on Blaine's both sides.  
>"Alright, grab hold and pull on the count of three. You ready down there, Kurt?"<br>Kurt bit into the disk and nodded as best as could.  
>"Wait, is it 1-2-3 THEN pull or pull on 3?"<br>"I think he meant on three."  
>"But wouldn't it be best if we pull after 3 so we don't get all confused and pull at different-"<br>"JUST PULL!" Blaine yelled irritated.  
>"Now?" they asked in unison.<br>"Yes! Pull!"

Together, they were able to pull the Frisbee back, along with Kurt, all the way up the small pit and Blaine went over and helped Kurt up the last of it by pulling him by the back of his neck. "Yuck," Blaine winced, getting mud in his mouth. Well, that's the price of friendship.  
>Kurt laid in the grass, on his belly, groaning at the strain he had to do to push himself out. Sure, Blaine and the squirrels helped him but a small dog and two little squirrels could only do so much without some help. Blaine stuck his lip out, whining and licking Kurt's face and head, mud and dirt be darned.<br>"You okay?" Blaine asked in a soft whisper. Kurt could tell that Blaine was probably still scared out his mind and was probably blaming himself. That's just the sort of pup that Blaine was. Kurt smiled and licked Blaine's nose, "You saved me again, Super Blaine." That made the small pup smile brightly, nudging his head against Kurt's. The cat purred happily, not at all bothered of the invasion of personal space and in fact welcomed it.

"Hey, you know what this reminds me of?" Ethan asked his brother.  
>"What?"<br>"That movie! The one the girl in the tall building watches all the time. Kurt fell into a small hole!"  
>"Does that mean what I think it means?"<br>"Yes!"  
>The two squirrels ran over to Kurt and pointed at him, shrilling, "You are our Alice!"<br>Kurt groaned, "I am not a fictional character. I'm Kurt. K-u-r-t, Kurt."

"I'm sorry but who is Alice?" Blaine asked, curiously.  
>"Who's Alice! Do you hear that, brother! Well Alice is a...she's a girl who...she kind of looks like...he doesn't know who Alice is."<br>"It's from a movie, Alice in Wonderland. Rachel made me watch it with her before you came, Blaine," Kurt explained, trying to lick the mud and dirt off his fur.  
>"It's a great movie! And since you fell down the rabbit hole, you can be Alice!" Ethan and Evan cheered, doing a little dance around the two pets.<br>Kurt scowled, "I am not Alice. And that's not a rabbit hole. It's probably just a hole someone dug up to put in a new tree or something."  
>"You're still Alice. You're cute like her," Evan said.<br>Kurt blushed while Blaine growled with jealousy, "Hey."

"What?" Evan asked.  
>"Just stating the obvious," Ethan continued.<br>Blaine growled again and Kurt just put a paw on his shoulder, "Down boy."

"Oh my God, Kurt!" they heard behind them. Evan and Ethan scurried off up to the tree while Rachel picked up dirty Kurt from the ground. "What happened to you? You're covered in filth!"  
>"Must have been playing in that hole over there," Finn pointed over to the pit. Blaine barked, trying to get Finn's attention. Finn caught the message and picked him up too. "That's funny...I thought it was dogs that liked to play in dirt..not cats."<br>"I think he must have fallen in. Oh, my poor Kurtsie! I'm sorry sweetie but your bath schedule has just been altered to today."  
>Kurt gasped, "Bath! But..but...that means water!"<p>

Kurt had no choice but endure the torture that was a bath. That included getting poured water on until he looked like a drenched...well...cat...  
>And contrary to popular belief, he was in fact very, very skinny. "You, honey, need some more meat on your bones," Rachel commented as she carefully shampooed Kurt's fur. Kurt just meowed in agony. Well, not in agony but he was a very over dramatic cat. So to Blaine, it sounded like Kurt was being cruelly tortured. He barked until Rachel exhaled loudly and picked him up so he could see Kurt in the giant bowl used to clean him in, "See Blaine. He's perfectly fine."<br>Not exactly fine. He looked up at Blaine miserably. Behind him, Blaine could see Evan and Ethan in the window, laughing to tears and pointing at poor, wet Kurt. Rachel put Blaine back down and Blaine couldn't help going into a fit of giggles. It's not everyday he got to see Kurt like that, as bad as that sounded.

Kurt was dried and fluffed up and in the end, he looked like a giant cotton ball.  
>Blaine kept his laughter to himself as best as could. But it was too much. "You look ridiculous!" Blaine roared through his giggles. Kurt groaned, "I look like a dust bunny. Lord, look the sock is getting stuck to my bum!" Indeed, a sock was trailing behind him just above his tail. "Here, I'll get it," Blaine said, pulling the sock off. Kurt sighed, laying down in his bed along side Blaine, "Thanks for saving me again, Blaine. But if I ever see those squirrels again, I'll scratch their eyes out."<br>Blaine giggled, "Don't mention it. I'm Super Blaine, remember."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah. Yeah you are. Good night, Super Blaine."  
>"Good night...Alice."<br>"I'm going to kill those two." 


End file.
